A Love of Two Dimensions
by TzuiAssassian
Summary: One day, Negi is given a potion and spell that allows him to travel to a different dimension. Using it, he tavels to the world of Love Hina, and he might 'attract' someone in a way... Oneshot.


The sun rose from the distant mountains, waking up from its hours-long nap. Once again, no clouds were visible within the sky. It was going to be another beautiful day in Japan.

Or... so it seemed...

It all started one day at the girls dorm rooms at Mahora Academy, a huge school were kids of all ages, cultures, and civilizations gathered and were taught by many of the teachers, learning a variety of subjects from math to writing, science, and even English. The homeroom teacher for class 3-A was smart and intellectual, although a rather bit _young _and adorable looking. Negi Springfield, ten, came all the way from his home country in Wales to teach at Mahora. A child prodigy, and the son of the Thousand Master, a powerful western mage that went missing years ago. He was known to be bright, but the occasional _stupidity_ came across every now and then.

And it was then, and this current moment.

In the dorm room occupied by Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, and that all-together cute ten-year-old. Negi was alone at the moment, flipping through a magic book he brought with him, his ermine, Chamo, was looking up _stuff_ on his laptop. "Chamo-Kun," the red-haired boy asked his furry pet, who minimized the internet screen when he looked over. "I'm bored. What should I do?"

"Aniki," the white animal replied. "Why don't you go outside and play with your magic? I'm doing something _important_ at the moment, so I can't play with you now." With his paw, he motioned for Negi to leave the room.

Negi began to sulk, wanting to play with someone instead of looking through his book for the millionth time. "Aw, but Chamo-Kun! Please!? Play with me!" Trying to grab Chamo and make him play with him, the ermine was struggling to get his owner off of him.

A minute or two later the fight was won by the animal, who had his foot on the chest of Negi, as if he had won a fight in wrestling. "See, Aniki? If you can't beat me at that, then I won't play silly games with you. I have very important matters to attend to."

Walking back to the laptop, Chamo was feeling confident that the red-haired would finally leave him alone so he could continue his research on his computer. He moved the pointer to the internet and opened it again. "So, Chamo-Kun. Your _important_ _research_ is looking up _porn_!?" Startled, Chamo closed the window and quickly spun around to see the ten-year-old peering over his shoulder. "You'd rather look at pictures of naked girls than play with the person that helped you out in Wales those many years ago?"

Although he was putting on the guilt trick, Chamo wasn't going to fall for it again. "Well... Yeah. I mean, they're _naked girls_!"

The child's face began to turn to a mix of sadness and anger, and started to choke his talking ermine. "Chamo-Kun!!! You're so mean!!!" Chamo was having a hard time trying to free himself from Negi's grasp, and finally gave in after struggling for five minutes.

"Ok, ok, ok, Aniki! I'll play with you, just stop choking me!" Well…that's what he was trying to say, but it was heard as an odd sounding mumble. However, Negi was one of those people that were able to understand such circumstances, therefore knew what he was saying.

"Really Chamo-Kun!?" The ten-year-olds' face lit up. "Yay!"

"In a way, though." Chamo replied. "Here's a little something for you to play with. In return, don't bug me from my business for the rest of the week, got it?" The ermine handed two objects; an old book that seemed to have collected dust and was unused for years. The second item was a bottle, filled with a strange pink-colored liquid inside. "Now skedaddle on out of here for a while. And remember, DON'T BUG ME FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"

The door was slammed shut as Negi was forcefully shoved out of his dorm room. A 'ka-chik' could be heard after the door was closed, indicating that Chamo didn't want anyone to bug him during his 'important business.' _I guess this means that Chamo-Kun doesn't want to play with me_, he thought. _I guess I have to play with these weird objects for today…_

He placed the bottle in his jacket pocket, and walked down the hall, hoping something _interesting_ would happen today.

- : - : - : - : - : -

Outside, sitting under a large tree, the red-haired ten-year-old was flipping through the old book. But he was having some trouble reading the words that were fading and becoming illegible. He picked it up and began to flip through the pages to see if there was anything he would be able to read. While doing this, however, a folded up piece of paper fell out from the middle portion of the pages. Interested, he laid the book down on the grass next to him and picked up the paper. He unfolded it, and gasped at the contents written down. It described a highly powerful spell whereas the caster would be able to travel through different dimensions, which described them as 'anime worlds.' _That's a funny way to describe a dimension…_

"Yeah, this would be so cool to do!" The boy exclaimed, skimming though the paper to find the spell that would allow him to do so. "A-ha, here it is. Doesn't look that hard!"

He got up quickly placing the piece of paper in another pocket of his jacket, and cast a 'mea virga' spell to get his wand from the dorm room. Luckily the window was open, so his wand wouldn't break it and cause a slight uproar. Once his artifact was in his hands he went to a less opened area so none of the students would see him use magic.

"Okay, so this might take out a lot of energy out of me, but still; visiting another dimension sure would be cool!" He took in a deep breath, and began to recite the incantation. "Tractus et Aetas Spiritus , creo lacuna volo annuo mihi itum inter mundus tam ita; Appareo, Capio mihi! (Spirit of Space and Time, create a portal that will allow me to travel between dimensions as such; Appear, Take me!)

As soon as the last word was spoken, a black circle began to appear underneath Negi's feet, growing larger by the second. Once it was about three meters in diameter, the child felt as if he was shrinking, but was really being sucked into the portal beneath him. _Hm…maybe this wasn't such a great idea, _was Negi's afterthought, rethinking his 'great plan' after his body was halfway through the hole.

"Ahhhhh-" The scream of the red-haired child was cut off as he was entirely engulfed by the magic he created, transporting him to some unknown world.

- : - : - : - : - : -

Not much later, Negi was able to open his eyes, and was quite confused. All around him was black, nothing very interesting. He was able to continuously feel a cool gush of air all around him. Curious, he turned his body over to what he believed was down, and looked downwards in shock. He wasn't nowhere, but in fact he was falling; falling many kilometers per hour down to Earth from up above in the sky. He screamed, reaching into the atmosphere and could vaguely distinguish the different land masses beyond the white, puffy clouds. He continued to fall faster and come closer to the world, screaming like a little girl that maybe could be heard on the planet.

Closer, he could see a large body of land; most likely eastern Asia. The air was growing thicker, and Negi could feel more weight being pushed against him as gravity no longer held a position in the dilemma the kid had come into. Falling and screaming, he closed his eyes after taking a last glance of the Earth, hoping that in some miracle if he came out of this alive, he would so kill Chamo for doing this to him.

He fell down unto the island of Japan, into the city of Hinata in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Unfortunately, he landed in the exact spot (alive!) where, let's just say, he shouldn't have been at that instant.

_**At that EXACT Moment…**_

Four beautiful young girls walked back into a large building, leaving one behind in an open air bath. She was a thirteen-year-old with purple hair that went slightly above her shoulders. Her eyes were of the same color as her hair.

The girl, Shinobu Maehara, was relaxing in the bath that helped calm down her nerves. "What a lovely day it is!" She said cheerfully. "It's so peaceful and quiet!" She looked up into the sky, watching the clouds float high above her while the sun was shining brightly upon the bath.

It was mid-afternoon, and the rest of the girls with their landlord, Keitaro Urashima were going to go shopping in the city. She, however, had no interest in that sort of thing today, so she took the liberty of staying in the bath longer before she had to go and prepare dinner when the rest returned. Smiling, she stared up towards the sky, daydreaming that something _exciting_ would happen today.

- : - : - : - : - : -

Negi fell down with a splash into the bath that Shinobu was occupying. She screamed as the boy appeared out of nowhere, covering up her _feminine parts_ with her hand and backed away. Most of the water flew in all directions, leaving a gigantic mess for Keitaro to clean up when he returned. _What was that just now?_ She thought, looking in what was left of the water to see a small boy younger than her in a blue jacket and a pair of blue pants. He had red hair, and something about him seemed _different_. "Um... Are you okay?" She asked as he got up from the bath.

Rubbing the back of his head, eyes still closed, he replied. "Uh...yeah. Sorry about the mess, though." As he opened his eyes, he gave a yelp for two reasons. The first was that he was standing in front of a naked girl who obviously did not realized that yet. Second, she resembled a lot like Nodoka Miyazaki from his class back in his own world. "Um, you...well, your...um..." He stammered, turning away, blushing cherry-red.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um, well, you see..." Negi said, trying to say it politely. "Um, well...you're _naked_." Just noticing that fact, Shinobu blushed even harder than the mysterious child and rushed back to grab her towel, tying it around her chest as quickly as she could. "Sorry! It's just that…" Negi retorted, acting as if he didn't look at her private parts on purpose (not like he didn't see enough of _those_ back when he first started). "Well, I'm sorry!"

For some reason, the purple-haired didn't really mind the fact that this kid saw her naked, but when Keitaro would, she would begin to cry and feel really embarrassed. There really was something about him that she couldn't place her finger on. "It's…it's…it's okay, really. I'm just glad you're not a pervert." Shinobu said, trying to calm down Negi, who was pacing frantically back and forth. "Um… who are you, exactly?"

"Huh?" The red-haired asked stupidly. "Who am I? Well, I'm Negi Springfield, and I'm fro-" He stopped himself before he realized that it would be weird to say he's from a different dimension. "I'm, well, um… I'm just some kid."

"Oh...uh...okay. Well, I am Shinobu Maehara. I sort of do all of the cleaning here at the Hinata House." She looked at the boy, who seemed to be confused. "Um, well… Why don't you come inside? Your clothes are all soaked, and I wouldn't want you to get a cold or something." She smiled, and Negi, who would never say 'no' to a girl like this, agreed and followed her inside.

- : - : - : - : - : -

Inside the Hinata House, Negi followed Shinobu into her room, eyes closed and holding her hand for she still only had a towel to cover herself up with. "Just through here," Shinobu said, breaking the momentary silence, leading Negi into her room on the second floor. She opened the door, and led the both of them into her room.

"Um, Shinobu-San..." Negi said. "Is it really okay fro me to come in when I'm still all wet?"

She turned around to face him, letting go of his hand. "Well, no, not really. Keitaro-Sempai would get really mad, but I can have you change into other clothes until yours have dried." The purple-haired smiled, although Negi was unable to see it. "I just hope that there's something in here that's of your size. Just wait over there until I get back, 'k?"

He nodded, and stood where she left him. _Wow, Shinobu-San is really nice, despite the fact I just entirely ruin the open air bath, falling out of the sky like that... Oh well, as long as I don't do anything stupid in this world, I'll use that spell again to go back to my own world (and kill Chamo-Kun while I'm at it...)_

The ten-year-old waited in a small spot of the room, eyes closed still, thinking about random things, like 'how will I kill Chamo-Kun?' and 'what should I use to kill him?', even the odder thoughts like 'I wonder what Konoka-San's going to make for dinner...'

_**Meanwhile...**_

Shinobu walked over to her clothes dresser in a separate section of her room. _I wonder who that boy is..._ She thought, opening the top drawer to see if there were any small shirts. As she opened it and stuck her hand into it, she felt something hard on top of her clean shirts. "Huh...?" Picking the object up, she noticed it was Tama, the pet turtle Keitaro and Naru brought back after their trip when they failed the Tokyo U entrance exams.

"Wha...wha...AHHHHH!" She screamed, throwing the female turtle in the air.

As soon as Negi heard the scream Shinobu gave, he speedily ran towards her, and asked what the problem was. "There is a turtle over there!" Pointing up towards the ceiling hole where Tama escaped to. Without knowing it, she was hugging Negi in shock, the boy's face flushed as he saw this.

After a few short moments, Shinobu noticed that fact, as well, and was saying 'sorry' mixed with embarrassed screams to see herself hugging a child she only met (especially in a towel, naked!). As did he, they were apologizing for different reasons, stepping away from each other slightly. They finally resulted in bowing to the other saying an 'I'm sorry' with it.

In this action, the two bonked heads against each other and fell down onto the floor with a 'thud' from both off them. During this, a small object fell out of the still-wet jacket pocket of the child-teacher's clothing. Without a sound, it lay down on the floor.

"Ow," both the two said simultaneously.

As he brought his head up and off the floor, Negi smiled, at the girl, and said "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I guess I shouldn't have run over here knowing you hadn't changed yet." When he opened his eyes to look at Shinobu, he saw two things; one was that she was still lying down on the floor. The second, was slightly different, being the fact that she had on only a towel.

Blushing, he stood up quickly and walked over to Shinobu. Reaching his hand down to help her up, she grabbed it and got back onto her feet. "Th...thank... you..." She stammered, blushing half as red as Negi was.

Pointing his finger behind him, Negi said, "Yeah, well, I'm going to go wait over there until you finish changing. So, yeah..." And with that, he walked back to the doorway, leaving Shinobu behind.

- : - : - : - : - : -

_Man, that was really awkward,_ Negi thought, waiting for Shinobu to finish changing so she can help him get his wet clothes off and put on a dry pair. _I mean, no matter where I go, there's always going to be some girl that I end up seeing her naked or something. I really need a vacation._

He sighed. _Maybe after my clothes dry, I'll sneak away and go back to my own dimension...and kill Chamo for doing this to me._

"Um... Negi?" _Hm?_ He turned around, and right in front of him was—

_**Five minutes earlier...**_

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go wait over there until you finish changing. So, yeah..." As he left the part of the room, Shinobu was left there in her towel. She stood there, thinking about what she just did to some kid she had only just met. Shaking her head to get that thought out of her mind, she thought to herself _Never mind that! It's happened and I should just forget it! I need to go get dressed so I can help that kid get dry; he might catch a cold if I don't hurry it up!_

As she was beginning to walk over to her dresser again, she heard something give a 'clank' sound as she hit an object with her foot. Looking down, Shinobu noticed that it was a small bottle filled more than halfway with pink liquid. _Hm? What is this?_ She thought, bending down to pick it up.

She uncorked it, as an unusual scent came out from the opening. For an odd reason, it smelled quite pleasant, and she brought her nose closer to take a deeper whiff. _It smells like... Well, I don't really know how to describe it. It just smells really different._ The girl brought her lips to the opening of the bottle, and took a sip of the liquid. Unsure of what it was, it tasted so good she had another sip until not much of it was left.

In mere seconds, her body was filled with a warm and fuzzy sensation that made her seem really relaxed and happy. She didn't care of any worries or problems, even homework and what she would make for dinner. She only cared for someone to be close with her.

Walking out of the room, Shinobu saw Negi standing away from her, waiting for her to finish getting dressed. As she quietly stared at him, her heart beat faster, and her face blushed red. The child didn't look like some little kid, but to her, he looked really handsome.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of him for some reason, no matter how hard she tried. A strange sensation told her to kiss him, but she was thinking if she should or not. Then, something inside of her shut that voice and told her to do it. to plant one on his lips.

"Um... Negi?" She said, walking closer towards the boy. He turned around, and as soon as he did so, he blush beet red. Shinobu continued to walk forward, and when she reached him, she closed her eyes, and brought her face forward. Shinobu had soon enough locked lips with the child, bringing her arms around his head to provoke a _stronger_ love.

_Aw, crap!_ Negi thought as the girl was kissing him. _I guess that maybe I shouldn't have come here. _He was fiddling around with his arms, wondering where to put them on Shinobu at a time like this. While doing so, he grazed over the now-empty pocket, realizing that the small bottle was no longer kept in it. _What the-? Where's that potion Chamo-Kun gave me?! Oh no! Don't tell me—Shinobu...she... __**drank**__ it!?_

- : - : - : - : - : -

Negi arrived back in his own dimension a few hours later, plopping himself down onto the grass, happy he was finally back in his own world. _Too bad I dropped the potion in Shinobu-San's room. She never seen magic before, so when the potion finally wore off, I had to erase her memory... If only Chamo-Kun didn't give me those damn things in the first place..._ He looked up at the girls' dorm room. _Speaking of which..._

He stood up and went into the building and up the stairs to the floor where his, Asuna's, and Konoka's dorm was. Quietly, he walked over to the door, and saw that it was unlocked. Negi opened it and tip-toed inside. There on the coffee table was the ermine, back face the boy (and still looking up his 'research').

The red-head walked forward, and grabbed his furry pet by the neck and started choking him twice as hard as earlier. "Why the hell'd you give me a love potion, you damn ermine?!"

- : - : - : - : - : -

Author's Note: Yes, my first crossover fic, and I am proud of it! Not much of an author's note, I know, but I hope you all have enjoyed it! D

Oh, and by the way, I wrote this after I bought the first few volumes of Love Hina, so please don't blame me about how horrible it is or something! It's not like I'm supposed to know everything that happens, and it's just a fanfiction! Sigh. Well, if you comment, can you make it not so harsh? Positive critism, maybe...?

Arigato, ne! –TzuiAssassian-


End file.
